War of the saiyans
by the super saiyan jedi
Summary: The ultimate war between goku and vegeta's bloodlines. People who hate out of character should not read.
1. Problems

War of the saiyans

Chapter one: problems

Gohan looked around. He saw himself. "how could you do this gohan," saidthe gohan with longer haircold-heartedly. Sudenlly it all came back to him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gohan watched as dabura disappeared. Sudenlly gohan fell to the ground. Vegeta and gokulooked as gohan stood up, with an M sign on his head.

Then a pure black tail was waving behind gohan.

Vegeta's head was then blown of his body.

"let this be the day known as the death of gohan and the birth of a majin," said majin gohan.

Majin gohan powered up as powerful as he could go, he then reached super saiyan 3(because of the majin power).

"you will DIE!" screamed majin gohan.

"MAJIN...KA...ME...SE...NKO...HAA!" as majingohan launched a blood-red beam at goku.

It hit its target in the heart. "gohan...I know your in there..." the last breath left goku's body.

Then the real gohan started trying to break free.

"aaahhhh!" screamed gohan/majin gohan.

Gohan slowly toke control and ripped off the majin mark.

He then passed out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"who are you then?" said gohan looking down.

"I'm the hidden potetial in you" said the other gohan.

"where am i?" said gohan.

"when saiyans go through battle and pass out with extreme injuries they go into this state," said the other gohan as if it were obvious.

"So i'm dead?" asked gohan.

"almost," said the other gohan.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gohan slowly opened his eyes.

He then looked in the mirror on his bed side.

His hair was sticking all the way up pure black, and his eyes had cold fury in them.

"I'm younger! And now I'm full saiyan!" said a shocked gohan.

He frowned as he saw the bandage around his fore head.

But he then broke down in tears.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay sorry the first chapter was short but it will get longer::Gets on knees: "Please review!"

gohan: why would I turn evil::charges ki blast:

s.s.j.(super saiyan jedi): cause in my story your mom dies::charges even bigger ki blast htan gohan and laughs maniaclly:

gohan::cowers in fear:


	2. The war begins

Thank you Shadow of dusk for reviewing, glad to see someone out their.

War of the saiyans

Chapter 2: The war begins

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piccolo walked into the room where trunks and goten were sleeping.

They had both gotten knocked out when majin gohan killed goku.

Trunks then woke up.

His power immediatly spiked as he went super saiyan 2.

"Gohan!" screamed trunks.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gohan looked up as he heard Trunks scream 'Gohan'.

Then a kid that just turned super saiyan 2 ran in and started blasting gohan with a million ki blasts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Five years later...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gohan looked in a mirror for the first time in 5 years.

His face had scars all overhis faceand his eyes were now deathly red.

He was also the same age he was when he killed cell.

He had used the dragonballs to make himself younger again so that he could live longer to train.

Goten jr. (looks like a minarture gohan) walked in the room.

"We have captured Vegeta jr. sensai(spelled right?) gohan.

"Bring him in," said gohan, his eyes flashing green.

"Yes sir," said goten jr.

A few minutes later a dead goten jr. was threw through the door.

"Vegeta jr. how typical," said gohan not fazed at all.

"Ready to die," said vegeta jr.

Gohan's hair grew longer and turned gold as his eyebrows are burned off.

Now vegeta jr. was scared.

Gohan turned around and blew vegeta jr's head.

An M appeared on gohan's head but quickly disappeared.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Trunks looked in the mirror.

Today was his 13th birthday.

Then a head went through the window and hit trunks face.

There was a note on it that said 'Happy b-day'

The head was vegeta jr's.

It blew up.

Trunks turned super saiyan 3 as gohan walked through in from what used to be the wall.

Gohan was also super saiyan 3.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That should get long enough. Please review! Or else I'll...wait I can't do anything.


	3. The battle

War of the saiyans

Chapter 3: utter destruction (awesome!)

the super saiyan jedi: I like destruction! muhahahahahaha!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gohan smiled at trunks.

"Good to see I have a challenge," said Gohan as an M appeared on his head.

Trunks frowned.

Both warriors disappeared.

They reappeared right in front of each other.

Gohan then viciouslly punched trunks right in the jaw, knocking some teeth out.

Trunks spit up blood and blasted gohan in the face.

"Aren't you a little idiot" said gohan.

**Later...**

Trunks was lying a pool of his own blood.

Gohan meanwhile was killing of most of trunks saiyanarmy.

Then a man named shin appeared.

He leaned down and put a potara earing on the barely alive trunks and then snuck one on gohan.

There was a flash, when the flash was gone there was a new warrior.

"What the hell!" said trohanks.

"Now you have to cope with your troubles," said the supreme kai as he teleported them/him to a deserted planet(in my story no one can breath in space).

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scene change

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You will be here for five years," said shin, then he disappeared.

"RRRRRAAAAAHHHH!" screamed trohanks.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Back on earth...**

Trunks' and gohan's army were facing off.

Gohanthe 2nd(gohan's son) was working on a move him,goku jr(goten jr's brother), andgoshu(gohan the 2nd'sbrother)made up.

It's called fusion (this is not the fusion dance) clone.

Theyall directed their energy to the same spot.

Their was smoke as the newly formed leader stood their.

"My name is Gokanshu, and I'm your leader, made from the rumored 3 strongest decendants of goku," said gokanshu.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Meanwhile...**

Trunks the 2nd(trunks' son),vegeta jr.(don't ask), and bura(b/v's daughter) had also used fusion clone.

The new warrior was named Vegunksura.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Both armies have been uterlly destroyed.

Except for Gokanshu and Vegunksura.

Both were brutally beaten super saiyan 2(thats as far as they can go).

"GA..." said vegunksura.

"KA..." said gokanshu.

"LI..." said vegunksura.

"ME..." said gokanshu.

"CK..." said vegunksura.

"HAA!" said gokanshu(I'll call him G now)as he launched his attack.

"GUN!" said vegunksura(I'll call him V now) as he launched his attack.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Trohanks was obliterating the entire planet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" said trohanks as he blew up a whole forest in one blast.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

G and V were lying on the ground, almost dead.

Goku and vegeta appeared on the battle field.

"What happend?" said goku.

"I don't know?" said vegeta.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That should be long enough. Now review! PLEASE! I won't post chapter 4 till i get five reviews (I'm for real this time!).


End file.
